Candles
by Lileth Nightengale
Summary: Most people assume all is well in Phantomhive manor, but what will happen when the real happenings inside the manor come to light... Yaoi! U no like, U no read! Completely disregards everything after episode 6. I own nothing! Warnings! Rapefic! Mpreg! Babies...?
1. Chapter 1: The Face of Evil

******Hello everybody, My name is Raven and this is the first fanfic I have ever written, so please no flames! Conductive criticism is welcomed, so... If you have a suggestion on ways that might improve my writing then please, be my guest.**

******-Alterations made- 4-13-13-**

**Smack!**

The sound of Sebastian's hand ricocheting off Ciel's cheek would have made anyone in the Phantomhive Manor cringe. However, Sebastian killed the rest off the staff in a jealous rage long ago, yes even poor, old Tanaka.

"Who was that cunt you were talking to in town today, huh! Your secret lover?" his ruby red eyes shining with anger and possessiveness.

"He's just a business pardner, Sebastian! He was just asking how I was!" Ciel pleaded with his butler, quivering and crying at his feet.

Sebastian then began to kick him repeatedly in the stomach. Then he said with those eyes that screamed malicious intent, "You always were always a bad liar, Ciel...".

With that, he picked up Ciel and threw him on the floor, hard. He then ripped off Ciel's clothes, and unzipped the fly on his pants.

" No, please not again... please Sebastian... NO!" Ciel sobbed.

His pleas went unnoticed by Sebastian, he thrust into poor Ciel, not even taking the time to prepare him. Ciel soon became numb to the world and faded back into his mind, giving in to his butlers cruel ways, blacking out seconds later.

Sebastian looked up to see the unconscious boy, and just sneered, still thrusting hard into the basicly dead, limp body that was Ciel Phantomhive.

Little Ciel was prepared to die, he had made the preperations to commit suicide tonight, given that Sebastian left him alone tonight. He had been planning it for weeks now, mainly because it took him awhile to acquire all of the objects. A knife, a length of rope, a vial poison, a quill, a pot of ink, and paper, he had every thing he needed safely tucked away under a loose floor board in his quarters.

Had he believed in god, Ciel would have thanked him emencly for Sebastian letting him keep his room, even though it was nothing close to wha one would call a safe haven to Ciel.

Believe me when I say our dear Ciel would have committed suicide to, but fate, working in the mysterious ways it always does, had other plans for little Ciel.

Sebastian finished off with a grunt, pulling out of Ciel roughly, letting a mixture his seed tinged pink with Ciel's blood leak out of the small boy's enterance. He cleaned himself off, of course not doing the same curtsey for Ciel.

He picked the limp body up, throwing him to the ground twice more before, Sebastian heard quiet sobbing from a nearby door way.

"Bassy... what... the hell... IS THIS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTERED ARE YOU? THIS BOY IS JUST A CHILD! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EVER SAW IN YOU! YOU DISGUST ME!" screamed a very angry, disgusted, shocked, and horrified Grell Sutcliff.

It was then Sebastian realized he was in deep shit. Grell's maternal instincts kicked in and he waltzed on up to Sebastian and bitch slapped him, before swiftly scooping Ciel up in his arms, cradling him close to his chest. Ciel just shivered and, snuggled into the comforting embrace once his sub-concuss told him all was well, and this place was safe.

"It's ok Ciel darling, I'm going to take you with me that's safe. He will _never _touch you again. Your safe with me little one..." Grell whispered to Ciel trying to reassure the broken boy.

Grell turned to the monster that had hurt the boy he considered his little brother, "This isn't over you disgusting pig... when I came back, you'll be sorry you ever! Oh, and by the way, I suggest that if you value your own life, that you get your ass the hell out of this plane of existence..." Grell spoke coldly, all while holding a sickly sweet smile unwavering on his face.

With that, Grell secured his hold on the small, limp body that was little Ciel Phantomhive, and took off full force out of the manor leaving a shocked, panic stricken Sebastion behind.

**I know, I'm sorry I turned sebby into a rapist but the thought bunny that was harboring this idea was chewing a hole in my skull, I had to do it! I really do love sebby, he's one of my favorite characters. Review Please! Tune in soon for Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

**'Ello, humans** **of planet Earth, it's chapter 2 time! throws confetti Enjoy, Earthlings! Remember, reviews are like chocolate to me, please feed my addiction.**

Running as fast a one possibly could for a reaper with an adrenalin high, Grell was speeding toward the only place that he considered safe for the broken boy... Trancy Manor. The only reason Grell even considered the Manor safe was because it was the current residence of his boyfriend, Claude Faustus (Forgive me, but it had to be done :p ). To add to that, the Earl genially cared for Ciel, even though he heard that Ciel hated young Alois. Plus, having 5 demons on the premises did have its perks. Looking down, Grell saw Ciel was in a restless sleep, constantly trying to burrow deeper into his chest, trying to embed himself into the warm, comforting embrace.

"Hang on Ciel love, I'm taking you somewhere **HE** will never even see you, let alone touch you, again.".

Grell shivered in disgust at the thought.

But then there was the question, how long had this been happening to Ciel, among other things. Grell wondered what happened to the boy who laughed in the face of death, the boy who wanted nothing more than revenge, the boy named Ciel...

…**...**

When Grell finally reached Trancy Manor, to say he was exhausted would have been an understatement.

The adrenaline that had developed for the anger that he had experienced earlier had run out eons ago and our dear Grell ran on pure will to get Ciel out of harms way and into the warm rooms of the Trancy Manor. Almost as soon as Grell stepped on the porch, the sky began to leak rain, only drizzling slightly. Be that as it may, Grell was still relived that he got there before the rain started, not wanting to give little Ciel a cold, adding to the horror he had yet to recover from.

Before his hand ever reached the knocker, the ever present face of Claude Faustus appeared into the suddenly open door way. Claude took one panic stricken look at Grell, opening his mouth to say something, until he laid his eyes on the broken body of Ciel. His jaw dropped.

Looking down at he beaten, bloodied body of Ciel Phantomhive, Claude's normally emotionless gaze filled with sadness, shock, confusion, and anger (is that even possible? U tell me.).

"What... happened?" A furious Claude demanded, vowing to himself that he would kill the monster who hurt the boy. Even though Ciel as not his master, Claude had always cared for the boy and vowed to protect him with the same measures he would use to protect Alois.

It was Sebastion, love... I was going over to talk to Ciel and apologize for killing his aunt..." Grell began, not noticing Claude roll his eyes at the statement.

"... then I heard a loud smack, now I'll tell you the rest later. Now please, ask young Alois if he can stay here. It's obviously not safe else where, please Claw..." pleaded Grell.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Grell." said a cold voice that came from behind Claude.

Turning around, Claude reviled a slightly peeved Alois Trancy. Peeved because he had been woken about 7 hours too soon for his liking, seeing that it was 2:00 o'clock in the morning.

Now, would anyone like to explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?"

Claude stepped back, reveling the battered body of Ciel. His reaction was similar to Claude's, excluding the fact that it looked like Alois was on the verge of a mental breakdown, tears in his eyes and all.

Well, why are you still outside in this shitty weather? Claude, please assist Grell in getting Ciel at least semi-comfortable in the guest room across the hall from mine." ordered Alois, who was still shocked.

…**...**

( In which Grell tells his tale...)

" … S-So then I-I ran as fast as I-I could t-toward the only place I-I considered safe for him, h-here." a hysterical Grell stuttered. By the end of Grell's story, Claude was looking extremely pale, and Alois had lost his lunch long ago and was now promptly sobbing his eyes out, clutching the **_almost_** equally upset Grell.

They were still waiting Ciel's return to the world of the living.

After taking a good half an hour to calm down the mood was sober. No one spoke, No one moved away from Ciel's bedside. And they all fell asleep one by one.

"Ciel, I'll kill him for you...I will be by your side from this day forth, I love you Ciel Phantomhive, forever more..." whispered a sleepy, and murderous Alois while he nodded off to join the others in bloody, disgusting, humiliating, painful visions of the death of one Sebastion Michaelis.

They all had cruel smiles on their faces that night...

**Hey, I hoped u liked chapter 2! This is a good Claude story, he will remain loyal to Ciel and Co. through the _ENTIRE_ fic. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ciel: Yes please, before she rapes me again! She's crazy save me!**

**Alois*snicker* I think she's nice, love...**

**Ciel: Well, she didn't rape you did she? Yep, that's what I thought. Now, Shut up and, rub my feet... *props up feet***

**Alois*sigh* Yes dear...**

**Bye! I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**I'm back! Commence Chapter 3... Remember I need reviews dude, I need them! Have fun my sick siblings!**

Ciel woke from a horrible dream to find himself in a strange room.

' Well, this certainly doesn't look like any room at the manor... ' he thought. Looking around the room to check for Sebastian, seeing that he always raped him first thing in the morning, but in replacement he found that the terrifying butler was nowhere to be found and in his place were three familiar faces, all of which he wasn't extremely fond of.

However, he realized that he was in no position to fight verbally or physically. He voice was raw and scratchy from screaming so much earlier and, his body was week from malnutrition and he knew Sebastian had broken at least 3 of his ribs, added to the fact that his ass was sore from being raped so much. The thought brought back bad memories...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_Thud! His head hit the wall once again, and he couldn't suppress the urge to whimper in pain. Sebastian smirked evilly._

" _See Ciel, you've always been weak, always will be... just look at you. A thirteen year old little boy wanting to play with the grown ups, hasn't mommy told you to stay out of things that were the adults job, oh that's right she's dead!" mocked the demon, looking down at the once revenge driven boy._

" _Weak, that's all you are Ciel. Nothing more, you are the scum of the earth. No one loves you, but I guess you already knew that. Nothing more than a weak little boy..." _

_He smiled coldly before, unzipping his trousers, ripping Ciel's clothing from his limp body, and harshly thrusting into Ciel's unprotected rosebud, drawing a strangled scream from the boy in question..._

_**End Flashback**_

With that, Ciel began to sob quietly, waking the other young man in the room.

Alois rose from his slumber to discover the weeping boy, and tentatively reached out to gently place his hand on the younger boys shoulder. Ciel flinched and backed away from the touch, but did not look up to see who had tried to touch him, afraid that he would be hit. Alois was confused by the action at first, then realized the why the other panicked.

He gently placed his finger under the younger boys chin, then pulled it up attempting to look into the eyes of Ciel. The boy in question removed his hands from his face and looked into Alois' eyes. Alois looked deeply into the broken boys eyes and drank deeply, seeing sorrow, disgust, humiliation, loss of self-confidence, distrust, and most of all fear. Seeing this startled and scared Alois, suddenly missing the hate filled eyes that once belonged in the sockets that now housed the eyes of a broken soul. He then thought clearer and shook the foolish thought from his head.

" Oh Ciel..." murmured the blond, softly stroking the other boys cheek with his thumb. "Your safe here, don't be afraid of us, we will never hurt you, we will never abandon you, we will always keep you safe, and if something bad happens we will always come to rescue you." he tried to reassure the boy with blue-black hair.

Ciel looked up with that one blue eye, the other he kept closed tightly, a habit he would never break, even in front of people who had seen the mark numerous times. Alois knew that shame was a new reason that Ciel hid his mark, shame in the man who shared the same mark on the back of his hand. Ciel weakly shoved Alois' hand from his cheek trying to regain his composure, for he had already let the other boy see him at his weakest point and did not want to be mocked for it.

" You can't protect me Trancy, you do realize when he finds me again that he will probably kill me, correct?" Ciel explained soberly as his tears of sorrow began to trek down his still chalk white pale cheeks. Alois stared in shock at the boys words, then tenderly began to wipe the tears from the younger males cheeks.

" Then I will die trying." he stated calmly, looking Ciel straight into his one open eye, whom looked shocked, and by the expression on Ciel's face, Alois was sure that was an understatement. "Plus, I have given this manor every possible safety measure to assure that he at least has one hell of a time breaking in..." Alois added with the look of calmness still etched upon his face.

Ciel stared into the eyes of the boy with the blond hair and saw unmistakeable seriousness, care, honesty, and possessiveness. However, Ciel noticed the emotion ( possessiveness ) portrayed into Alois' eyes was out of fear for Ciel's safety, not jealousy that embedded itself into... his eyes.

Ciel realized that someone actually cared about him for once, not Earl Phantomhive, just Ciel...

He then threw himself into Alois' arms and promptly started to cry... again.

Alois looked down at the sobbing mess in his arms, and clutched him to his chest. Cradling the smaller boy, and whispering reassuring sweet nothings into his ear. Looking over at the other occupants in the room, Alois concluded that that were all heavy sleepers since they did not wake up from all of the sobbing.

Little did he know that the other life forces in the room were infact concuss, and had been watching ever since the first time Ciel broke down. They watched each tender action Alois carried out, and they watched as the two minors fell asleep in each others arms.

For Alois, the moment meant to becoming someone Ciel would turn to for comfort.

To Ciel, it signified finally taking refuge in another human's embrace for the first time since the day the manor burned down. He felt safe, and believed the other would keep him out of harms way, safe from Sebastian. He had a peaceful sleep for the first time for what it seamed like eons.

Someone finally cared for him without hesitation, who would protect him without expecting anything in return, who he might just let his walls down for and let them see the real Ciel Phantomhive.

He let out a contented sigh before joining the other inhabitants of Trancy in the world of sleep.

**Wah! That's the end of chapter 3 Earthlings, I hope u liked it. Now on to business... ( taps huge ass pile of paper on a desk ) You see I have hit a little rut, U all know something must have happened 2 the contract between Ciel-love and Sebby. But the problem is, I don't know what happened. I asked my thought bunny and it kinda flipped my off and continued gnawing through my scull. So, I'm depending on you guys 2 help me! Those of you who help will get a complementary Spidy-cake curtsey of one Claude Faustus. Those of u who don't... I'll send Sebby after u in angry, drunk rapist mode... ( holds controls for sebby in hand, thumb hovering over * rapist mode * button ) Trust me this is going 2 hurt me worse than u, ok i'm lying. U guys already know I have a sadistic side, Y should I try and hide it... The winner gets a sneak peak at ne of my up coming fanfics! So, put ur thinking caps on humans! I need those ideas just like reviews, GIVE ME LOTS! Also, I will not post another chapter until I reach 8 REVIEWS!**

**Well, BYE! Raven out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crush

**Hello everyone, it's time to start chapter 4! However, I would like to explain why i have not posted in a while. You see, 2 days after my last chapter, the power cord that goes to my laptop decided to die. I thus had to beg and plead to my mother ( don't ask ) to get her to let me use her computer to type this chappie. Anyway, I still don't have my power cord and I am pissed, but I wanted to please my lovely reviewers, so here it is!**

Waking from his deep slumber, Alois looked down to find himself spooning the younger man in the bed. He smiled, looking down at the adorable boy beside him for moment before he realized that when Ciel woke up, he would panic and that was the last thing he wanted.

He slowly tried to ease his arm away from the bluenette's chest, only to have it clasped back into place by said boy. Huphing in frustration, the blond decided he might as well wake him up anyway, breakfast should have been arriving soon.

Just to make sure his assumption was at least partially correct, he looked over to the adults to find Grell lightly snoring and mumbling death threats to a certain red eyed demon, while the other demon butler was no where to be found.

"Ciel... please wake up." Alois whispered into the younger boy's ear, shaking him gently and trying not to wake Grell.

Ciel looked up sleepily at the older boy and stared at him, expecting the blond to say something else.

Alois began to speak, that was until the younger boys eyes got big and looked at his chest and sides, getting a panicked look on his face. He then blushed, realizing he was probably the one who put the others arms around himself in the first place.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry, I just woke up and, and -" the older boy stuttered, however being stopped by a lone pointer finger that belonged to the younger one.

" Stop Alois, I'm probably the one who did it anyway, it's not your fault I'm like this, I guess I'm just desperate for comfort right now..." Ciel spoke softly, cringing at the end because of the feeling of weakness and the bad memories it brought up.

The older boy looked at the younger, seeing once again the swirling clouds of an inner storm in his one crystal blue eye. He then pulled the smaller boy gently into his lap, rocking him and rubbing his hand in circles on the others back.

The bluenette sighed contentedly, and looked up at the affectionate blond.

"Alois… can I ask you something?" Ciel asked shakily, his voice going almost unheard because of the tone he was using.

"Of course Ciel, what is it?" the blond replied, almost afraid of what the boy who was currently clutching his chest would ask.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Ciel came straight out and say what he wanted to say, well… sort of…

"Whyareyoubeingsonicetome?" He slurred into one big, stuttering sentence, removing his line of vision from Alois' face and eyes, suddenly finding the sheets extremely fascinating.

"Ok, say that again but s-l-o-w-e-r, please..." Alois asked, a look of minuscule confusion written on his face.

"Why-are-you-being-so-nice-to-me?" the younger repeated, still refusing to look up at the blond.

Alois took the smaller boy's chin in his palm, and tilted it upwards, looking into the one pool of sapphire blue.

"Why wouldn't I be kind to you Ciel, answer me that." the older of the two responded, puzzling the younger boy.

" I-I don't know, it's just... well, from our past interactions it seemed that you hated me, wanted to capture me, kill me even..." Ciel mumbled softly, once again averting his one open eye from the other boy's crystal blue ones.

The blond boy frowned.

"None of those are nor, ever will be true Ciel... well, perhaps the second one a little bit, but that's not the point." Alois rambled getting an almost panicked look on his face near the end, causing the smaller boy in his arms to become confused, raise his eyebrow, and look at the blond with a look that almost demanded an explanation.

"Is there some thing you wish to tell me, Alois." the bluenette looking at the older boy expectantly.

The other boy blushed, and gulped.

"Well, er... hmm... Ciel, have you ever heard the saying that a boy teases a girl when they, er... like them...?" the blond stuttered nervously, finding that it was his turn to not meet the other boys eyes.

The younger's eyebrows skrunched together in confusion, his mind working on over time in attempt to decode what the other was trying to say.

When he did figure it out, his eyes shot open and bulged out comicly, his jaw gaping slightly.

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**Yes I know, I suck, but it had to be done ( not really ^.^ ).**

**Any who, I hope you enjoyed! And before I take my leave, There is a poll on my profile, if you would be so kind and go and vote, please!**

**And another thing, I will be gone to an undisclosed location for the next two weeks, so don't expect any new chapters within that space of time.**

**Raven has left the building... Adios! **


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

**Ello' earthlings, I'm back. Sorry 4 the wait, but as you know I have been um... recently detained, yes, that's it! Anyway, here you go my loves, feast upon the flesh of the story! Ok, that sounded slightly creepier than intended, oops. Oh well, onward my friends, to the new chapter! ( mounts a pure white stallion that seems to have fallen from the sky ) **

"Well, er... hmm... Ciel, have you ever heard the saying that a boy teases a girl when they, er... like them...?" the blond stuttered nervously, finding that it was his turn to not meet the other boys eyes.

The younger's eyebrows skrunched together in confusion, his mind working on over time in attempt to decode what the other was trying to say.

When he did figure it out, his eyes shot open and bulged out comicly, his jaw gaping slightly.

He blushed the color crimson.

"Oh... well, that explains a lot. Then, why were you always practically dry humping me in public, if you liked me you could have just told me." Ciel said, looking up shyly at the other boy.

"You would have smacked me with your pimp cane and you know it. Besides that, your engaged to Lady Elizabeth! I assumed you would want nothing to do with me. And finally, I was acting that bad in PUBLIC! Dear god, does this mean I was acting like a cheap whore in private?" The blond exclaimed, looking embarrassed.

Because we all know what it's like to be unconscious of the impact our actions on others.

"Not anymore." Ciel stated simply, looking a bit bored to be honest.

"What do you mean "not anymore", Ciel?" questioned the older boy, looking puzzled.

"She's dead, Alois. Sebastian murdered her when she walked in on... that." the bluenette sighed, a picture of no amusement painted itself upon his beautiful face.

The taller boy was shocked into a stunned silence.

"What! Ciel, I'm sorry... I didn't know." the blond replied, gathering the other boy in his arms without concuss thought, a dumb struck expression still etched on his face.

"It's ok, we weren't that close anyway. At least I don't have to marry her now, she was my cousin, you know." the smaller of the two spoke, still holding an unwavering look of no expression on his ivory pale face.

"Oh... ok." the usually flamboyant boy sat deflated, looking almost uneasy around the other boy.

The two young men sat in silence for a long while, that was until-

*YAWN*

"Good morning, you two! Say, do you boys know where Claw might be?" a slightly groggy Grell mumbled, rubbing the remnence of sleep from his right eye.

The boys on the bed jumped, both of them had been to deep in their thoughts from before to notice the movement from the older male.

Shaking himself from his stupor, the blond lad turned to the adult and smiled.

"No, Auntie Grell. We've only been awake about... a good half an hour." Alois said, propping his chin on his palm looking off into space trying to figure out what today's activities would turn out to be.

The red headed man rolled his eyes at the antics of his boyfriend and mimicked the blonds actions.

"On any count, I guess Claude Faustus wouldn't be Claude Faustus if he didn't get up at the crack of dawn." the older of the two boys stated, smirking at the thought of his butler and "foster father".

"Auntie... Grell?" the smaller boy quirked his eye brow in slight confusion, his body shaking with laughter that he refused to releace.

"Yes, I don't exactly feel comfortable with calling him 'Uncle Grell." the blond threw a mock glare a the smaller boy.

"On that note, he practiclly forced me on chain saw point to call him that and frankly, I really want to avoid being on the sharp and deadly end of that stick. That Shinigami is scary when he's furious. Honestly, imagine that he was pissed at you!" ( that means you too, readers ) the taller boy countered,cringing at the thought.

"It's still funny though, Alois."

"It is not! However, if that's what it takes to get you to laugh and smile, I'll do it. Even if it's just a little bit." the blond Adonis smiled at the younger, shorter male sitting on the other side of the bed.

The bluenette's ivory pale skin on his cheeks once again colored cherry red.

"Well, I'm off to find the gold eyed wonder, I shall return." the blood red grim reaper stood and proceeded to walk out of the room, grabbing his glasses on the way out.

He got half way down the hall before turning abruptly around, and half stumbled, half ran back to the room the boys were in.

"Oops, almost forgot. Ciel love, I thought you might like this." he stated quietly, digging into his pocket for something.

"Ah, here it is!"

He held out his palm, on it was placed a beautiful blue eye patch.

"I thought it matched the color of your eye plus, I think it might look better on you than that old black one you used to wear." the shinigami placed the garment gently in the small boys hand.

He tried to ignore the slight flinch when the skin on their two hands brushed against each other softly.

The bluenette stared at the piece of cloth in wonder, a look of contemplation swirling in his only visible, sapphire blue eye.

The red head smiled softly before turning on his heal and once again walking out of the threshold, going off in search of the spider butler.

**Well, there you have it! Now, down to business.**

**Ok, last chance to vote and only one person has voted. ONE PERSON!**

**Anyway people, please vote, or I'm gonna write the story my way and it shall destroy the laws of black butler majorly! Like, a billion sticks of TNT going off at once. (boom)**

**So any who, love you guys!**

**Raven has left the nest, Earthlings.**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

**Hello humans, I have returned (shocker). I am extremely sorry about being so long on this post. A lot of stuff has happen since the last time I talked to you guys, for instance I started _th grade, my Gran's house being broken into and going to clean up the mess the burglars made ( God damn kids, get off my grandmother's lawn!) and finally, hanging out with my highly dorky, pervy friends. Also, LOTS of people have informed me of how OOC I make everyone in my fan fiction but you know what that's exactly what it is, FANFICTION! If I really wanted to (note I'm not going to do this because I find it disgusting), I could have Grell and Finny have hot awkward gay man sex and have abomination babies. Anywho, this is your ONE FREE SHOT AT FLAMING ME TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!**** I deserve it but, know you are battering my poor little soul (P.S. It tastes Delicious) .**

****** :(**

**Moving on, ENJOY THE CHAPTER LOVES! KISSES ALL AROUND!**

The red-head smiled softly before turning on his heel and once again walking out of the threshold, going off in search of the spider butler.

The boys sat in silence, Ciel gazing happily at the one article of clothing that he was positive he would treasure above all others. The small boy then lifted the patch to his cheek, gentally rubbing the soft, silken fabric against it.

Alois stared and smiled sweetly at the small boy from across the bed, thinking of the face he was making and how utterly adorable in made him look.

The blond smirked and began to slowly crawl toward the still mesmerized, silent, wide eyed and other wise occupied boy, trying not to startle the little bluenette and, cause him to have another panic attack.

When he reached the smaller boy, Alois gently pried the eye patch from Ciel's fragile grasp and motioned for him to turn around.

The younger male raised his left eyebrow slightly in confusion, flicking his line of vision to the blonds face from the eye patch every few seconds. Eyeing the older boy cautiously, Ciel turned around until his back was facing the blond.

Alois then softly placed the new eye patch over the smaller boy's cursed eye, once again hiding it from the world. He drew the strings back ,and tied them tightly into a neat bow like knot, securing it on to the back of his head.

Ciel turned to face the taller boy, gazing into his crystal blue eyes.

Next thing the blond knew, he was being hugged being stiffly hugged by a slightly uncomfortable and stiff Ciel. Alois mentally sighed in bliss at the close contact with the smaller boy, no matter how hesitant it was. The sweet addict (oh look I found a new nick-name for Ciel) quickly pulled away as fast as he had initiated the embrace.

He swiftly backed away from the larger boy, not realizing that he was nearing the edge, fell off the questionably large mattress.

The blond heard the thump and looked over the side of the bed only to see a violently blushing Ciel mumbling to himself, scolding his own ungraceful manner.

Chuckling to him self in his head, the older boy crawled to the side the blunette had fallen off of ,and slid off before turning around to said boy and smiled understandingly, holding out a ghost white hand to him, offering assistance from up off the floor.

The smaller boy's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red and ,without looking at his companion, accepted the hand and pushed himself off the floor.

Once he was up, he immediately dropped the hand, unknowingly causing the blond's heart to sting a bit. Alois, however, immediately covered the expression with a playful smirk.

"Gee Ciel, I didn't realize that you were that eager to get to breakfast," the older boy stated teasingly.

The petite blunette just growled at the blond quietly, his cheeks still resembling rose bushes that were in full bloom. He then turned his back to he older boy, and marched through the door way in the general direction that he assumed the dining hall was in.

The young Earl Trancy just sighed and followed the smaller boy out the door trying to catch up with him as quickly as he could.

When he caught up with the small Earl, he grabbed the other's shoulders genially and turned him to face the other direction. The smaller boy just mumbled irritably that "he knew that", and once again stalked away from the taller boy.

The pair quickly made their way through the mammoth like Manor, neither of the two young men making a sound other than the soft click of their heeled shoes.

Once they reached the main dining hall, they were immediately attacked by a sudden fiery red streak of light in the physical embodyed form of one Grell Sutcliff.

"Where the hell have you two been. It's been half an hour since I left that guest room and I demand to know what took you so damn long!" the red haired shinigami growled out, placing his hands on his hips to show his aggravation.

The blond smirked.

"We would have been down here earlier however, little Phantomhive over there became starstruck over the new eye patch you gave him, and went into a daze." the earl Trancy stated in a teasing voice.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one who was takeing their god damn time tieing the bloody thing." a slightly peeved blunette grumbled, flushing and crossing his arms from embarrassed and irritation.

The blood red grim reaper just stared at the two of them in amusement.

He turned around intent on finally eating something, only to smack face first into a body in a maids outfit.

"Oh there you are, Grelly!" screached the walking maids outfit, picking the red head off the floor, squeezed him tight, and proceeded to dance and swing him about the room.

Well, so much for breakfast...

**Well, there you have it folks, it's finally done and finished. Hurray! **

**Once again, I will try my hardest to get each chapter done as soon as my busy schedule allows. Now everybody, before you start judging me, you have to realize I have gambled away most of my free time to a shit ton of extra curricular activities. And belive it or not, I dance tap, jazz, and toe, which is also known as pointe but most people refer to it as classical ballet.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my lovelies, and don't forget to review. Flames or not, I don't really care at this point.**

**Raven has left the nest.**


	7. Chapter 7: Inside the Heart of Darkness

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or some other yule tide holiday that I am not aware of.**

**Hello ladies, and assuming there are men reading this abomination, gentlemen! Since I last saw you, I've been working on a bunch o' school shit that the county requires us to do , and quite frankly it pisses me off. So, Social Studies and Science fair DONE! I'm sick and tired of studying child labor in England during the Industrial Revolution! Grr! Also, I've been working a cute Cielois + babybump oneshot for you guys! I hope you enjoy it when ever it comes out.**

**Also, please forgive Hannah, this is who she wanted to be so, this is how she shall act.**

**Moving on, have fun my loves, enjoy the chapter.**

The two young earls stood staring at the sight before them, one amused, the other slightly confused and disturbed.

One Hannah Annafellows was now currently twirling about the room, grasping our favorite red haired shinigami by his forearms and swinging him about as well.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squealed Hannah. (AN/ oh my god, what have I done...)

This continued on for several minutes until she got bored and she dropped the greatly disheveled and dizzy mass of blood red clothing and hair.

The demon woman then skipped away aimlessly in the direction of no where.

Grell stood shakily, stumbled around like he was drunk for a few seconds, straited himself and righted his glasses, then turned and glared at the blond boy who was, at the moment, dieing of laughter in the place he left him, rolling on the floor, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

The other just stood there in a daze looking almost horrified.

The man with the hair the color of flames stomped over to the blond, and grabbed the shaking mass from the floor and proceded to shake the mass until it became semi-limp in his arms then let go.

The blond simply fell on his face.

After the red head looked nodded approvingly at the lump of Trancy earl, he grabbed the still unmoving bluenette softly and began to drag him in the direction of the dining hall.

When they arrived, it seemed that some how some magical food fairy (Claude) had set the table with almost every breakfast food imaginable.

"It's about damn time we got some food into you." he grumbled, throwing his load of 12 year old earl in a chair.

Knowing the boy wouldn't eat much because a certain red wine eyed demon had starved the poor babe to where his ribs were showing, Grell pulled out a plate, deposited a scone on the plate, a set it rather ungracefully in front of the blunette.

Once, he was done, Grell shot him a look that said "Eat it, ALL OF IT!".

Ciel looked at the plate, frowned then looked up to scan the table for something.

When he found it, he started to get up, but he hesitated, and looked at the red head nervously, and waited for confirmation it was ok for him to get up.

Grell's gaze softened, and he motioned for the small boy to get what he wanted.

Ciel cast one more cautious glance at him, before getting up, walking to the end of the table and picked up the strawberry jam.

He grabbed one of golden butter knife that were laying on the table and went back to his seat to smother his scone in it before taking a small bite from it, closing his eyes in bliss.

Grell smiled at the boy and noticed that the other young earl that was currently living in the household staring and smiling softly at the boy with the sugar addiction.

**-SEBASTIAN** **POV-**

The rain crashed down around me as I walked down the abandoned and filthy ally way.

I walked past large, bloated rats that were gnawing on various pieces of rotting food. I also saw drunken, homeless bums laid in soggy card board boxes, or in dumpsters that smelled like something had died a month ago in it, although something probably did.

They were either sleeping or spending another lonely, pain filled night without a scrap of food to fill their stomachs.

I sneered in disgust at the pathetic sight they made.

I would have killed the lot of revolting filth however I had other more important matters to attend to.

That matter was retrieving the boy, for that brat was no master of mine, from his safe haven at the Trancy manor.

Once I reattained him, I would make sure he would never have the opportunity or way to escape my grasp again.

Once he had been wrongfully taken from me, I decided to explore his chambers and found a few things under the floor boards that caused me great displeasure.

I found various weapons of suicide, I'm still not sure how he got them, and it seems that he was either going to write me a note for me to read after the act was committed, or he might have written it as some sort of pathetic diary entry.

And yet, I wonder what would have happened if had succeeded.

Would I have exploded in a fit of uncontrolled rage and proceeded to demolish what was left of the ruined and neglected manor, or would I have attempted to complete some sort of ritual that would drag his tormented soul from whatever dark, dank, and lonely place it would have dwelled after departing from this earth, back to the surface world to forever bound to me as my slave? Or perhaps both?

Decisions, Decisions.

Oh well, I guess I shall never know. As I said before, once I once again have him in my cluches and I again claim him as mine, he will never have the oppertunity to do something so senceless and pointless again.

I'll drag him to the 7th level of Hell and lock him away for all eternity.

Exiting the burning building I just left, the screams of a mother calling to her offspring and them answering her calls in fright, it collapses behind me, burring the now dead and burning corpses of the nameless family of 6 in it's wake.

I will find you Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, and when I do, you will becone forever mine.

**Tada! Chapter 7!**

**I hope I didn't confuse you to much with the end of Sebby's scene. What happened was that he got so cought up in his thoughts that he ended up murdering a family without intentually doing so. However, that doesn't mean that he regrets it.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter loves, along with ****Sebby's scene. Tell me what you think, Do you love it? Do you hate it? Review and tell me.**

**See you next time, humans!**

**Asta Lavista**


	8. Chapter 8: The walls came tumbling down

**Alright people, I'm back! Your going to have to live with this chapter for the time being, mainly because I have too much shit on my shit to do list and finals are coming up.**

** Joy. ****:/**

** Anyway enjoy the chapter short ones. (btw, excuse the huge time skip)**

**Enjoy, my precious.**

**Ciel_ POV~_**

**_ Time skip one week~_**

I was sitting out in the garden that resided behind the enormous manor I had come to call home during the past week.

As I stared at the many rose bushes that were scattered about and I began to think about my time here.

Alois had been the most attentive to me, almost always following me around.

It was kind of creepy but he knew how to keep his distance.

I can imagine he was worried about my mental health, so I suppose that I could forgive him.

Grell spent most of his time either playing dress up and putting me in ridiculous, multicolored clothing or disappearing with Claude to who knows where at the most random of moments.

I hadn't seen the triplets very much, they were busy with remodeling the basement or something like that.

I had come to notice that Hannah had a special attachment to the gardens and spent most of her time there or in her bed chambers sleeping, although she wasn't anywhere around at the moment.

I let my self sink into my head, thinking about the events that had lead to me sitting here now instead of my office doing paper work and trying to avoid my fia- ... I mean, ex-fiance...

_**~~~~Flash Back~~~~**_

It all began around 5 months ago, I think it was a Wednesday.

I was in my office when Sebastian came in.

He just randomly appeared, I hadn't ordered him to come or anything. He slowly approached my desk, in an almost wrath like, eerie kind of way.

I looked down in panic and started to back my chair up knowing something wasn't right with this.

He knew not to disturb me while I was working.

When it's back hit the wall I looked up again only to see his barely three inches from my face.

I stared into his eyes that at this point had turned to that demonic shade of purple that I knew all to well.

He lent down so his ear was right next to my left ear and whispered in my ear, "What ever in the matter bochon?".

He licked my ear.

At this point I was shaking with fear, now knowing what he wanted from me.

I bolted.

I ducked under his arms and ran like the demons of hell were after me, which of course they were as always.

I used all of the secret passages of the manor I knew to aid my escape.

I eventually found my way to the small forest surrounding the manor.

I went in.

I soon found myself trapezing through the woods when suddenly, a tall black form materialized in front of me, as if from thin air.

I faced up to see a pair of eyes that were gleaming that same demonic magenta that my own demon had been wearing. However, I could not recognize the demon in front of me.

So naturally, I reluctantly called for Sebastian's aid. No matter how creepy he was, he would always protect me, right?

The other demon pounced on me after that and forced me violently into one of the more thicker trees in the woods.

My vision swam as I started to fall unconscious, leaving me vulnerable to the demon's attacks.

The last thing I saw was the strange demon closing in on me, smirking at the easy meal.

I remember thinking, "So this is how it all ends after all.*chuckle*How the mighty have fallen.".

I let go of the world.

I was confused when I woke up, I thought I would be dead. I found that I had been placed on my sleeping chambers.

I mentally checked my self over and found nothing that signaled that I was ill or injured.

And yet, my body felt... different some how.

Then I looked down.

My nails were black.

Then Sebastian walked in.

I looked up, hoping he would explain what had happened to me.

All I received was a literal slap to the face.

My head whipped to the side and I grasped my cheek, trying to keep the tears that stabbed and stung at my eyelids at bay.

I cautiously faced up again.

I looked him in the eye only to see him glaring back at me with a look of disdain and disgust, the once teasing, playful look in his eyes were forever lost.

He glared at me with a look of pure unadulterated hatred; he grabbing me by the neck and forcing me to look up at him.

"You little brat." he muttered in rage, gripping my throat so tightly that I was sure that he was either going to break my neck or choke me.

The room began to dance with little black spots, I was gaping like a fish trapped on land, trying to strain a few gasps of breath past my captors vise like grip around my pharynx.

Seconds before I was sure I would pass out from lack of oxygen, he threw my against the wall full force.

I was knocked straight through the wall of my study into one of the closet that separated my study from one of the many guest rooms in the manor.

I layed prone on the floor amongst the rubble and scattered cleaning supplies slightly dazed from the collision with the wall.

I could feel blood leaking from the back of my head.

With out ever realizing that Sebastian was once again in the same room with me, I squeaked when he grabbed hold of me roughly and pushed me hard against a nearby wall, one that wasn't completely decimated of course.

"You just have to ruin everything don't you, you little vermin." he growled out with his teeth clenched.

Sebastian forced me up over his right shoulder and tried to haul me into my chambers. I kept kicking, squirming, bucking; doing everything I could to escape.

He quickly subdued me though by digging his claws into my thigh, causing me to start bleeding from the gash there and most likely bruise heavily.

We eventualy got there however, before he could completely close and lock the door to my rooms Mey-Rin appeared around the corner.

She saw the blood in my hair.

"Young master, are you alright." she asked worriedly.

She looked scared for my well being.

Sebastian just looked at her with a blank, impassive expression and threw a silver knife at her.

He hit her in the throat.

Blood sprayed everywhere.

He ignored the body and locked the door behind him.

"Now then, shall we play, **young master?" **he inquired mockingly.

I once again faded back into the black abyss of my mind.

**~~~~_Flash Back End~~~~_**

**So we finally find out what happened...**

**Don't yell at me, I didn't lan on this happening! The plot bunny took control of my keyboard and mind. ****Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it?**

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Raven has vanished in a puff of smoke.**


	9. Chapter 9: An Unwelcome Visitor

**Hello, I have returned. I just want to say thank you to the lovely people who reviewed this story, each and ever one of you. And yes, I will take the author's note before this down soon, just let me say thanks for the wonderful words of affection for this fanfic. _I WILL FINISH_ THIS! Any way, b****y the time you get this it's probably going to be... March? April? I don't know. It's not my job to keep up with time. This ones probably going to be shorter than the rest so forgive me, I'm a busy girl.**

**Enjoy the plot ( If there even is one ), my pretties...**

**Still Ciel P.O.V.**

I slowly resurfaced from my memories, shaking my head and rubbing my face to clear them from my thoughts.

I looked up toward the woods that took up the area beyond the rose gardens.

I thought I saw something.

A black shape.

"Probably just an animal or something," I thought to myself, "Just me and my paranoid, and overactive imagination."

I looked to the west and saw that the sun was starting to sink below the horizon but only just.

I moved to go back inside the manor.

I would never admit that I was essentially terrified of what I saw.

Once the back door closed behind me, I pressed my back against it and sank to the floor, releasing a sigh of relief.

I curled up in to myself in a sort of fetal position while I tried to regain my senses. I shakily climbed to my feet, balancing my unsteady weight against the wall, trying to regain my footing.

I walked to the foot of the massive staircase and began my trek to my current sleeping chambers on the second floor since I suddenly felt the need to lie down.

I pondered to myself whether I should inform anyone else about the uneasy feeling I had earlier. I shook my head at my own foolishness and decided against it.

I pulled open the door to my room, shut it behind me softly and fell into the mattress and slipped into a fitful, restless sleep filled with nightmares about what my life before the Trancy manor had been like...

I never noticed the pair of crimson eyes watching me from the window...

**Alois P.O.V.**

I was seated at the dining table waiting for Ciel to show up for dinner.

I swear he was always out in the gardens or in the library ever since we got him out of his abuse induced shell three days ago. One might think that would be impossible, trust issues and all that. However, Ciel apparently just felt an urge to trust us, and ,honestly, as long as he was happy-ish I wasn't going to complain.

As more time went by, I began to get worried.

Eventually I got up to go see what the hell was taking him so bloody long and started trotting up the god damn stairs (ps Alois hates stairs...) with Claude at my heels.

We got to Ciel's bed chambers and knocked. Hearing nothing, we opened the door to find a dark, looming figure with wine red eyes leaning over the small boy.

Upon seeing this, Claude jumped into action, easily knocking down the other man. The two demons crashed into many fragile things causing the Phantomhive heir on the bed to wake. He sat up and looked around in confusion.

I took a few quick strides toward the bed and lifted up the slight form of the younger male, turned around and began running down the hallway passing the triplets as they raced toward the source of the noise in Ciel's room.

Once down the stairs and in the dining room, I watched as Grell moved to go help with the situation, leaving us with a murderously protective Hannah Annafellows. She barricaded the doors and pulled out her pair of knifes, seemingly from nowhere.

We all knew it was a hasty fortification and it wouldn't hold for very long. Knowing this sent a feeling of foreboding through my being.

Ciel looked up at me with a glare then demanded that I set him down. Once his feet touched the floor he gave me a look that said, "Tell me what's going on or your going to find yourself missing a very important piece of anatomy".

I turned to look at the closed doors, still hearing yells and thudding from the floor above. I faced the shorter boy and muttered quietly, "**He's here...**".

I heard his breathing speed up and I immediately moved him to one of the chairs, sat him down, and began trying to console him.

He just sat there quietly, his elbows on his knees, face in the palms of his hands, not moving an inch. I got frustrated with him ignoring me and pulled his chin forward, making his eyes face mine.

What met my eyes caused something in my chest to send out a painful pulse.

His face was drenched with tears. The look in his eyes showed pure terror. Terror and shame. I pulled him into my chest and let him soak my coat with his bodily fluids with his head buried in my neck.

Hannah stood as tense as a tightly strung string, waiting for the opportunity to draw blood, while Ciel and I sat there for the next several hours listening to the sounds of the battle, riding out the storm together.

Suddenly the sounds stopped all together. We all stilled completely, barely moving to breath. Soon after, we heard a noised that resembled that of one dragging a large fleshy object across the ground.

I felt Ciel begin to shake in fear, and I began rubbing his back, trying to sooth him, although it wasn't working because I was as stiff as a board. ( A.N. Not that kind of stiff, you dirty pervs.)

A loud knock on the wood of the door sent a chilling and ominous echo through the room. We heard the door begin to grind open past our sorry excuse for protection, unveiling a tall, black mass to stand silently in the doorway.

He was coated in blood and his eyes were painted with a demonic shade of magenta.

**Bum, Bum, BUM! **

**Because I'm an evil bitch, you, my lovelies will have to wait until I get of my lazy behind and write the next chapter.**

***smiles innocently***

**Also, Tell me if I should go back and renovate any previous chapter, whether to fix grammar or spacing.**

**Please remember to review and tell me if I suck balls or not. If you do, I hug you, and pet you, and call you George. THAT'S RIGHT, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**Too da loo**

**Raven has gone to smell the roses**


	10. Chapter 10: Of Hows and Whys

_**HOLY FUCKING SHIT, IF YOU DARE READ THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT READING THE WARNINGS, I AM NOT TO BLAME FOR ANY EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWNS!**_

***sigh* Ok everyone, We're back. Now, I know you are probably bouncing in your seats about whats going to happen in this chapter, seeing as I was a bitch last month with the whole cliffhanger thing. Ok, this chapter is going to be seriously depressing, so if anyone reading this is squeamish about miscarriage, please don't read this. So, here's hoping that I don't get bloody fried by flames after this. Well, lets get this over with shall we... good god...**

**P.s. This is not a sick April fools joke, It hurt to write this...**

**_Last time on Candles..._  
**

_**A loud knock on the wood of the door sent a chilling and ominous echo through the room. We heard the door begin to grind open past our sorry excuse for protection, unveiling a tall, black mass to stand silently in the doorway.**_

_**He was coated in blood and his eyes were painted with a demonic shade of magenta.**_

**~~~Alois POV~~~**

The man's eyes slowly faded back to the original color of gold and everyone in the room sagged in relief. Well, that was until the boy who was still using my chest as a pillow gave a startled scream of pain laced with panic. He gripped his sides and fell limply against my side.

I immediately tried to get him to tell me what was wrong. I was worried and freaking out. Why couldn't that, that MONSTER leave Ciel alone. First the attack, now this. I didn't even know what was happening.

Hannah and Claude ran over, the man dropped what looked like a severed arm on his way over, and knelt down by the smaller boy in my arms. Hannah pulled him from my clutch and her eyes widened at the sight of a small pool of blood over the spot Ciel had been crouching just a moment earlier.

She pulled him into her bosom, stood up, and swung in to a bridal hold. She gave Claude a lost look, a look that showed that someone had catastrophic news to share and they would rather it never happened in the first place.

She took off running up the stairs and didn't look back.

**~~~Ciel POV~~~**

It hurt. It hurt so much. Why does it hurt so badly? Why am I bleeding from... down... _there? _Why did Hannah look so terrified? I let out another howl of pain, still clutching my abdomen. I had started cramping really badly in the dining room, it felt so much worse now.

Hannah exploded into a room that looked startlingly like an infirmary. She removed my coat and shirt first, exposing my chest to the cold, unforgiving light of the room. Even though I had tried to eat right the past week, my body wasn't used to taking in food, so I ate very little. My ribs still poked out from my chest.

Next to go were my shorts. My once clean, perfect, blue shorts were absolutely dripping with the red body liquid. _Why was there so much blood!?_

My shoes, socks, and under cloths were next. More blood. More red. I didn't know how much more of anything I could take, especially the pain. It's so cold.

She rolled me over on my stomach, going for the source of the blood. She turned me back over when I cried out in agony. She tried to sooth me, telling me it would be alright, that the pain would soon stop. I didn't want her to comfort me. Where was that damned Trancy? Had he left me too? Just like everyone else? I felt tears leak from my eyes.

I heard Hannah gasp from above me. I febally turned my head in her direction, squinting away at the blinding light, trying to get her to say what was wrong.

She just looked at me with tears openly rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head to clear her had and she turned away from and walked to a nearby medicine cabinet, opened the doors, and began pulling out many bottles of various size, looking for one in particular.

I turned away from the light, curling into a fetal position. Why did all the messed up crap happen to me? Hannah came back to my side and tilted my chin up, urging me to open my mouth and swallow what ever was in that dreaded spoon of hers.

It was in this moment that I wa reminded of my childhood. I would get sick and in came mum with the vile tasting remedy. I sighed at the torturous memories and swallowed the grey liquid.

As I felt the pain reseed along with my conciousness, I had only one thought in my head... What is happening to me...?

The last thing I saw was Hannah throwing her hands covered in my blood over her eyes and I heard wet sobbing coming from the woman as my world was plunged into darkness and I knew no more...

**~~~Back to Alois POV~~~**

As soon as the door slammed behind Hannah, I ran over to the doors and tried to open them. They were locked tight. I turned around to scream an order at the golden eyed demon, only to find myself in his vice like embrace. I struggled none the less. I had to get to Ciel. I had to find out what was wrong.

Claude pulled me so I could meet his eyes and set me down on the floor. I could tell he had something to say.

Claude sighed.

"Your highness, let's start from the... incident earlier."

I said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"Well, first things first no one was harmed, except the intruder of course," he indicated the sad little arm on the dining room floor,"On the downside, he escaped."

I growled in hatred for that retched bastered, too sneaky for his own good.

Claude paused, hesitating to go on about the next subject.

"Alois, do you know what's happening to Ciel?" he murmured somberly.

"No." I replied simply.

"You know what a... miscarriage is, right?"

I froze I felt my heart stop beating for a second. This night was nothing questions. How, why. Why did it happen to him, my little Ciel.

**Well, *sigh* I have nothing to say. I had to get this off my chest and desk top, it was supposed to come out in a week or so but it was eating a hole in my head.**

**Review, and tell me what you think, I'm gonna go... do something productive.**

**Bye,**

**Raven has gone to watch cat videos and eat ice cream...**


	11. Chapter 11: Little One

**Hello, everyone. As we all know, the last chapter was extremely distressing... for everybody. Well, we also know that my thought bunnies, George and Ingver, hate me. So fasten down your seat belts, strap on your helmets, and prepare for more "plot twists". Can I get a sarcastic yay from everyone? That will do I suppose. **

**Enjoy my little ones...**

-Alois POV-

I sat in an all consuming silence with my butler and surrogate father on the dining room floor.

We were waiting.

Waiting for news from Hannah about Ciel's condition. Why did all the fucked up shit happen to my sweet little Ciel. He did nothing to deserve this. That damned butler. When I got my hands on him, I was going to shove a hot fire poker into a place where the sun doesn't shine.

Stupid bastard. I huffed in annoyance and frustration.

**~~~ _Two hours later~~~_**

We were still sitting in the dining room, Grell and the twins had come to check in and inform us that the minimal damage dome to the manor was properly fixed and that they were all patched up and healed.

The triplets returned to the basement to return to their "special project" while Grell was sitting in front of me trying his best to take my mind of the current situation at hand by telling me "interesting" stories from his human child hood, including the time in which he had some how managed to get stuck in a tree with a pack of wild dogs circling below him.

Needless to say, I wasn't amused.

Eventually, Hannah came in with the far too familiar crimson red liquid covering her apron. Her expression was grim and her eyes were dull; It was easy to tell that there was not much good news to report.

She gestured for us to follow her up the stairs into the infirmary unit.

When we reached there, we saw that one of the surgical tables was covered in blood and body tissue. Once I averted my point of view away from the distressing sight, I focused my attention to a cart placed near one of the counter tops in the room. It had a small tub on top of it.

I moved over to it to see what was inside of it to settle my curiosity only to be stopped by the female demon. I raised my eyebrow in question; the only answer I received was a shake of her head and a sad look in her eyes.

I gently shoved the woman away, I was now even more determined to find out what Hannah was hiding from me. I placed my hands on the sides on the tub and looked inside.

Laying on several blankets and swaddled in it's bedding, was a small mass of flesh. It was wiggling slightly, and it was silent, even though it had it's mouth wide open.

Well, silent until I lent my head closer and I heard the faintest of cries.

It's was then I realized it wasn't an it at all. It was a babe. Ciel's babe. I felt realization slam down around my mind. This child was Ciel's... how would he feel about that? It was after all, a product of his once trusted butler's betrayal and of his violation.

I backed up a little it to look at the little one better. On it's head was a dusting of blue-black hair and it's tiny nails were the color of ebony. I gently reached down and picked it up. I pulled the babe into my embrace softly. It's silent screaming slowly settled down and it opened it's mouth once to yawn sleepily before snuggling it's miniscule head against my chest.

I looked up at the other in the room. They all looked grim. Hannah came over to me again and nudged me toward a curtain that separated this room from the next.

Claude drew the jet black curtain away from the entrance way and we all moved inside. I saw Ciel lying on a hospital cot.

He was motionless except for the steady rise and fall on his chest, pale as death, naked from the waist up ,and unconscious. I moved over to the side of his bed and sat down beside him.

Grell reached down to my arms and took the child from me. I was a bit distressed at first but I got over it quickly. I reached out with one of my now free hands and grabbed one of the smaller boy's own. I looked down only to receive another shock to my system. Ceil's nails were black, just like his baby's.

I looked to the older beings in the room only to receive the "I'll tell you later look." I got agitated at this and ended up squeezing my hand to tight and waking the smaller boy.

_**~~~Ciel's POV~~~**_

I woke to the feeling of a painful compression on my hand.

I slowly blinked opened up my eyes and the first sight that met my eyes was that of blond hair and the dim lighting of the room.

I felt lethargic and disoriented.

"Ciel," spoke the blond, "can you hear me?" I slowly nodded in response. I was confused.

The last thing I could remember, I was on a cold, metallic object and there was blood _everywhere. _Now...

He looked at me one last time before letting go of my hand and take some thing from the crimson shinigami. He shifted closer to me and held the bundle out in front of me for my inspection. I looked at it in shock.

A child. My child?

I reached out and took it from the older boy and stared at the little thing. It woke soon though and it opened it's petite eyes and looked at me with beautifully colored eyes. Uncut sapphires, just like mine used to be.

It began to whine quietly and nestle close to my chest, rooting around for something. The little one eventually reached my nipple and began to suckle at it, causing me to gasp.

I looked up for help from the others only to receive speechless, wide eyed looks from the older beings. I looked to the young man next to me and saw a tender, worried look. I could only assume that he was still worried about how I would react to the baby. My baby. The child of him... I sighed internally and cleared those thoughts from my head.

The infant had nothing to do with what it's sire did, it was not at fault here. I would care for my little one, even if I had to do it on my own.

The babe released my teat once it finished it's meal and it nestled back down in my arms and it fell back asleep.

I smiled as I watched my child slumber.

Even if my little one was an accident, and it's sire dragged me through literal hell while it was being conceived, at least some good things came out of my needless torture. My currently safe place of residence, the people around me who were willing to help me be nursed back to health, Alois, and my child.

I fell asleep with a small smile on my face for the first time in what felt like eons that night.

**Alright, there you have it. Not _as_ depressing as the last chapter. Before you say anything about the realism, I did my research and yes, I is possible for a fetus to live outside of it's mother's womb and survive, as is it possible for a baby to survive a miscarriage... NOW, It's time to play a little game I like to call, "Let's gender and name that baby!". I want you people to send me a review that has a request for a baby name and or gender for Ciel's little one. Now note that it is possible for me to have more than one little opportunity to influence the babies in this story. Now remember, It is _possible__, _there is no definite answer if the boys or Grell and Claude will have babies or not. We shall see. Remember, reviews are love. **

**Kisses, hugs, and chubby kitties,**

**Raven**


	12. Chapter 12: Replacement Daddy

**Alright lads, we're back! I am writing this while in the car on the way to Savanna so, expect typos galore! :) Also, be prepared for a _slightly _giggly, high acting Ciel... I'm still not sure how that happened. I hope you people enjoy this. See you at the end of the chapter, Cheers!**

_**- Grell's POV -**_

As I watched the smaller of the two boys interact with his new child, I could tell he loved the babe even though the conditions it was conceived in were what one would call less than favorable.

I felt my heart ache for my own infant.

I had none currently but, I had lost so many, all of them before I had the opportunity to tell my mate. I was beginning to believe that I would never be able to carry a child until birth.

That wouldn't be to far fetched considering the fact that the relationship I had with my Claude was less than normal. A relationship between a reaper and a demon was normally considered nothing less than disgusting, and there was essentially an unwritten law against such a thing.

I watched as he nursed it and looked on them as they fell asleep together.

I looked at the blond boy who was nothing less than an adopted son to me and saw a conflicted expression on his face. Most likely contemplating what this meant between him and the new mother. I could only hope for the best outcome after all this was over... For all of us.

**~~~ Alois' POV ~~~**

I watched the younger boy beside me as he nuzzled his child.

I was confused on how to react to it. None of us had seen any of the normal signs of pregnancy, his belly had remained small and concaved, he didn't vomit unless he had a particularly vicious nightmare, and the foods he consumed were normal, except for the many barely cooked steaks he had eaten since he had come to the manor.

This child, well, I wasn't sure what it meant for all of the occupants of the manor and for the relationship between Ciel and I.

I mean, it was obvious that the former Earl of Phantomhive cherished his little one, but still, what would he name the babe, and better yet, what was the baby's gender? Would he be allowed to help rise the child, or would Ciel want to do it on his own. My chest hurt at this thought.

We had become close over the time that he had stayed here. I had become his main source of comfort ,and he always came to me if he needed or wanted something.

This baby changed everything.

I reached my hand over too the small child who rested in Ciel's arms and gently grabbed the babe's own small hand. I cooed softly when I felt the little one squeeze my appendage.

I knew things were going to get worse before they got better for the lot of us. I could do nothing to ease the pain and suffering the other young man next to me would have to endure before every thing was over but I knew I could help him move on.

I layed my head beside the slumbering pair and closed my eyes, still clutching the infant's small hand.

_**~~~ One nap time later ~~~**_

_**- Ciel's POV -**_

I opened my eyes to see the group of older individuals watching we warily. I looked to where I was clutching my baby hours ago, to see the little tot still dozing, it's small fist stuck in it's mouth. I hmmed to myself; so it wasn't a dream.

I looked to my child's other hand to see it clutching a larger hand. I followed the trail of arm to find the owner of the appendage. My eyes were met with a sight of short blond hair.

I smiled.

That was good. If he was willing I planned on turning him into my baby's father. I giggled internally, thinking of the squeamish blond cleaning the infant's dirty bum and having all his shirts smelling of baby vomit.

I lightly shook the tyke awake, receiving a disgruntled whine from the petite body. It looked up at me and gave me a look of displeasure, but the small babe remained quiet.

The small body moving had dragged the other adolescent male in the room into the world of the living. He jerked awake and looked toward me and the infant in my grasp, checking for anything that could be wrong before he sat up and settled back down, letting his thoughts catch up with him and his mind time to wake up.

Once he regained his bearings, he reached out to touch the babe but he stopped and looked at me, silently asking for my permission. I nodded and he took the baby from my arms, and leaned his head down to sniff the babe's hair, causing it to let out a soft, huffy giggle.

I smiled at the sight. 'Yes,' I thought to my self, 'he will make an excellent father.'.

I heard one of the older beings clear their throat, and I turned my head in their direction. Hannah opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the sounds of my very disgruntled and hungry baby.

Sighing, I reached over to the blond boy next to me and gently removed the crying babe from his arms. I placed the child's head in the position it was in earlier on my chest, and the little tyke latched onto my teat and began to suckle the nourishment from my body into it's tiny belly.

I cooed at the small infant in my arms, enjoying the bonding time that I now had the pleasure of experiencing with by baby. I once again turned to the female demon and waited for her to speak.

**Welp, there you have it. This one is shorter than and most likely worse than ****most of the others,** but then again, I am writing this on the road. Once again, if you have any suggestions for the baby's name and gender, please let me know. Next chapter we _finally _find out what the baby is! Any way, I hope you enjoyed, Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Review!

**Lots of chocolate to all,**

**Raven**


	13. Chapter 13: Carbon Copy

******Well, humans, It's time to find out the baby's gender and name! I apologize ahead of time for those of you who wanted the opposite gender, but life goes on eh? By the way I promise that I will get to romantic shtuff soon, I'm just crap at relationship development as you can see. Well, enough of me flapping my gums, lets get to chapter number 13! Away!**

******~Ciel's POV~**

"Well," Hannah began, glancing at the babe in my arms quickly before once again focusing her attention on back on me, "First things first, the little one is about 4 months premature but, while smaller than the average newborn, it is fairly healthy, judging by it's appetite." she said with a slightly teasing tone in her voice at the end. I felt heat break out on my cheeks because of her comment.

"However the babe may have quite a few respiratory problems as the little one grows older, so be careful about that." she said, looking slightly worried about my child's health.

"Anyway," she continued, "Would you like me to tell you the little ones gender now, or would you prefer to see for yourself when you change it?" she asked with a smirk on her face, slightly giggling to herself at her own playful remarks.

I turned my head away from her as I felt the warmth on my cheeks increase. Once I regained control over my flaming face, I slowly nodded my consent.

"Wonderful!" she squeaked, making everyone in the room clutch their ears in discomfort. Well, everyone besides me and my child, so the high pitched noise left me with aching ears and an unhappy and in pain baby.

I was quickly becoming annoyed with the woman, but I held my tongue from spewing rather crass comments because I would rather put off facing the uncomfortable situation of changing a baby for the first time in my life. Even though I had come to adore the others in this house, it still did not take much for them to annoy me.

"So," she started then waited several seconds to increase the tension and anticipation in the room for her own amusement before continuing, "Ciel, your little one is a female." she squealed loudly, bouncing on her toes in excitement. I smiled and looked down at my little... girl. Yes, a girl. I wondered what I should name her. I sat back and thought for a moment.

"Ciel," I heard Grell speak from the other side of the room, "What are you going to name your little girl?" he asked, curious about what I would choose as a name.

I closed my eyes and cradled my child in silence for a few moments, letting the name I had in mind swirl around a bit, assuring myself that it would be a name worthy of my little girl before making it official. I nodded then let my eyes open once again and I pulled my head up until I faced the others in the group again.

"Her name is Estelle Rachel Phantomhive." I said happily, enjoying the way my child's name rolled on my tongue.

I looked to the other occupants in the room to see their reaction to the name I gave my newborn babe. Claude looked moderately pleased but I could see he was trying to figure out why I chose that particular name.

The crimson shinigami looked happy, but I could see some underlying sadness hidden in his eyes. I would have to talk to him about that later.

I looked over to the blond next to me and I saw him just staring adoringly at my baby girl; he had a sheen in his eyes that screamed that he wanted to hold my child but I felt incredibly reluctant to relinquish my hold on the babe in my arms. He was going to have to wait for a bit.

After the alarming events that transpired earlier, and my extensive amount of blood loss that I sacrificed while bringing this little thing into the world, I wasn't letting her go any time soon.

_**~~~ Three weeks later ~~~**_

**- Alois' P.O.V. -**

It was now officially three months since the birth of Ciel's little one. She had take residence in the room next to mine and Ciel's, seeing that we still slept in the same bed for comfort and moral support though the small girl's restless nights, and her beautiful little nursery decorated in various shades of blue, green, and purple was soon filled with toys and cloths that Grell and Hannah absolutely loved to put on Estelle.

The small girl would giggle and coo at her resident aunts while Ciel would sit in the corner fuming, and sit concerned about his child's well being. He knew that they wouldn't hurt her but he couldn't help but worry about possible accidents.

He had gotten worse about being over protective about his baby when he heard Claude having a discussion about crib death with Grell, and he now usually stayed by his little girl's side at night in the rocking chair until I would pick the child up and carry Estelle to our bed, lay her down and pull him into bed with us, each f us curling around her little body to keep her warm.

Now I was sitting in the garden with Ciel and the little one, trying to get out of the house for a little while and get Estelle used to the world around her.

According to the elders in the house hold, she was growing faster than the normal child.

I knew why.

We all knew.

We just haven't really talked about it, or brought it up yet. We all knew that both Estelle and her mum were demons.

Now that I really think about it, it was odd being the only human in the manor.

Ciel ate human food, and the little one nursed but still, odd. Estelle was laying on her stomach looking around with more than a little curious eyes from her place on the picnic blanket. The other young man next to me was currently snacking on a piece of chocolate mousse cake, getting it everywhere on his face.

I chuckled contentedly as he smiled and watched his little girl play and gaze around in wonder, paying no mind to the chocolaty mess that had taken residence on his face.

I picked up and wiped the mess from his face, drawing his attention away from Estelle. He jumped in fright and looked at me in surprise, not expecting me to suddenly touch him. He settled back down, still a bit paranoid about touch. Even though he was used to me and the others, he still had a large problem with interacting with any of us physically. Estelle seemed to be the only exception to that little rule.

Once done with my cleanup of the smaller young man's face, I disposed of the handkerchief, and slowly grasped his hand, giving it a quick few squeezes, trying to reassure him that I wouldn't harm him. He smiled at me in thanks for my reassurance but turned his attention again rapidly to the small girl still lying on the blanket below them as she shrieked in delight as a butterfly landed on her small nose.

The bluenette visibly relaxed when he discovered that there was no danger and he shooed the small creature away, then picked up the small child and held her close to his chest, listening to the small child coo at it's mother.

I was disturbed when I heard a distinct rustling coming from the woods behind us and I snapped my head around only to see an agitated crow leave the woods and take off into the distance. I had felt a serious unease about the animals sudden appearance, I could almost describe it as dread.

A crow was after all, an omen of death and demise.

**Alright ladies and gents, it is done! Before you go, The reason I'm posting this today is because it's my birthday... yay. Anyway, I wanted to give my self a little shove away from depression by publishing this and maybe getting some nice reviews. I will maybe be posting the next chapter on this story's anniversary, and I can honestly say that I had expected to finish this thing by now but no such luck... :/**

**I really hope you enjoyed it humans, review and tell me if you love, or if you think that that I should gut myself... **

**Sianara,**

**Raven**


	14. Chapter 14: Malicious Intent

**Alright people, I'm back! Happy Anniversary! It has been officially 1 year since I started this thing and what a ride. I dedicate this anniversary chapter to the beautiful reviewers who have been kind enough to give me the much needed feedback that kept me churning this thing from the dark, decrypted place that I call my imagination. Welp, enough of my droning, to chapter 14!**

**(P.S. I posted this early... shhh, don't tell on me .)**

***raises curtain***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(Time Set- The night of the attack)**

**(Location- The ruins of the second Phantomhive manor)**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I was currently sitting on one of the gigantic fallen walls of the old, ruined mansion, nursing my wounds. I stared at the pathetic nub that used to hold the weight of my arm, and cursed the household of Trancy to an ending worse than that which was handed out during the Spanish Inquisition.

"Damn stupid brat! Why couldn't he have just stayed in the garden. I had him in my clutch, but he just had to flee to the house. I had to follow him inside the fucking house and I almost had him, however that stupid, blond, impudent child just absolutely _had _to come running to the others aid." I growled to myself, sending a flock of frightened robins turning tail and flying into the ink black night sky.

I watched as it slowly began to heal and my missing limb reclaimed its role at my side. I rolled the joints in my hand over, getting used to the feeling of the appendage again. I let the limb fall to the side of my body and I began to think about what knowledge I had gained from infiltrating the Trancy manor.

The boy's body and aura had changed.

He had gained a small amount of weight back from his time with me and he no longer looked like his skin was made out of tissue paper. He bruising from my touch had gone down. I was not happy about that in the least.

He was mine. He belonged to me.

I have the right to mark him at my leisure and pleasure.

He also seemed a small bit more... oh what was the word, happy. Probably from the treatment that the members of the Trancy house hold had given him. They were more than likely spoiling the brat, showering him with gifts and sweets. Urg, disgusting.

However there is one thing that didn't feel right about him.

He felt... odd.

Odd was the only word that could describe it. Well, I suppose the word peculiar or even strange would be fine to describe it as well but, moving on.

His aura almost glowed, almost causing a halo like effect around his supple figure. I couldn't really think of any reason why it would do that.

Contentment or happiness could cause that type of glow I suppose but what was the reason for his serenity. He was having much less than pleasant dreams so he couldn't have been getting that halo effect from that. Had something good happened before I got there? Couldn't have been that either, he most likely wouldn't have been out brooding in the rose garden like he had been if that was the case.

I had also noticed as I was flying from the scene of my crime at the Trancy house that the panic of the many members had risen. What the hell was all that about? I had expected relief in the fact that I was in the process of leaving the area.

How curious.

Had someone somehow sustained a serious injury from my attack? That possibility was entirely possible considering that I didn't keep track of my enemies wounds, I was only focused on getting to where my property was and taking him from the hold of the Trancys.

In the end, I think I learned essentially nothing of great importance and my visit left me with nothing but more questions.

All I really knew is that I had to get that brat away from that mansion or they would ruin my meal and heal the wounds that had been left on his body from his previous owners and me. But then again, I do suppose it would be fun to break in him again. I had gained a few new toys that I would absolutely love to try out on him.

Oh well, for now I had to figure out what the hell had caused the house to go in such a frenzy after I left. I couldn't let go back too soon, their guards would be up for a while and until they weren't so cautious.

Besides, I would need a little bit more time to heal up a bit and come up with a better plan of action. I could take my time, as far as I knew they had no ambition to attack my current location and besides it wasn't as I they were going to go anywhere.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(Time Set- Three months after the attack)**

**(Location- The Trancy manor)**

I sat dumbfounded in some bushes that were located near by the picnic area of my prey and the blond brat in my animal form, my mind was reeling as I watched my property play with a small baby girl of about what I could only assume was three months of age whom smelled distinctly like a concoction of both his scents and my own.

She was a carbon copy of her bearer. Her hair the same blue-back as the boy, the same sapphire blue eyes glittered behind coal black lashes as she blinked curiously at her surroundings, carefully surveying the world around her. The only real difference between the two that I could see was the absence of my contract symbol in one of the babe's eyes.

A child? How?

It was impossible. Even though both the girl's bearer and myself demons, only born demons could carry a child. Even turned females were laid barren as soon as the transformation took place and was completed. I cursed the boy's innate ability to draw the unnatural, the illogical, and the improbable.

I whipped my head around at the noise of the child shrieking, causing her bearer to nearly snap his neck as he turned to check on the child's well being. He soon settled back down again and he gathered the babe into his arms and the small girl cooed in pleasure at the feel of it's parent's affections.

Now knowing the information that was needed for my own purposes, I took flight in a hurry and rocketed from the shrubs as I flew into the bright sky of the day, startling the blond nuisance in the process.

I had found out what had caused the panic on the night of my attack and I had some of the information I needed to perfect my plan of abducting the boy. I now needed to steal away both this babe and the boy as well. I had some fine tuning to do and I had to get it done as soon as possible.

That child meant that they would be tightening security around the perimeter of the mansion, and they were going to be more careful about how they go about doing things. I had to be very careful about how I was going to go through with my plan or I would be caught by that damned Faustus and his crew of merry misfits.

I also had to figure out what to do with the child when I finally got my prey back in my hold. Should I remove the child from it's bearer's care and raise it on my own, or should I let the brat keep the child and care for it? I decide that the former was the choice that I would probably decide on.

In all honesty I had wanted fledgling for a while now and my pet had now produced the perfect opportunity for that. But there was the possibility of the boy not being able to bear any more fledglings. I decided that question would be solved once I got my hands on him. Perhaps I could even catch him shortly before his first heat cycle and reap the benefits.

I pushed my thoughts to the side and instead focused my attention on my journey back to my current lair. I had to get my plans of attack flawless, or I would be forced to rely on dumb luck and be forced to watch as everything came crashing down around my head.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well, there you have it kiddies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Sebastian's point of view. He knows all about little Estelle now. **

**Review, tell me If you love it, tell me if you hate it. FEED THE THOUGHT BUNNY!**

**Kisses and hugs,**

**Raven**


	15. Chapter 15: A Restless Night

******Hello my space butterflies! I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter is a little late but recently I have been suffering from severe insomnia, violent nightmares, and mild hallucinations. I've been tired, depressed, and paranoid as ****__****fuck********. That and the fact I'm as sick as a dog and my mind was constantly trying to shut down while I was writing this, one could conclude that I wasn't at the top of my game while writing this... Enjoy lovlies...**

******XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

******-Ciel's POV-**

"No no no, this couldn't be happening," I thought frantically as I woke up. "Not here, not now." Moving ever so carefully, so as not to disturb a still blissfully sleeping blond beside me, I pushed down on where my cock strained against the thin silk of my sleep shirt.

This had become an all too often occurrence over the last few weeks because of my increased affections for Alois, along with the fact that Estelle could now sleep through the night without waking us both up. I would normally be able to get up at night when this happened but Alois usually had a lighter grasp around me so I could escape to the lavatory to deal with my 'little problem'.

That I could handle because I knew that the bathroom furniture weren't going to think anything of it. But here? With _Alois_? I was ready to die of mortification.

The blond sleeping next to me had said he had a crush on me, he said nothing that had to do anything that could be sexual happening between the two of us.

As my mind raced with my negative thoughts, the body behind me shifted awake and gathered me closer into his chest.

"Shhh, Ciel," Alois murmured, pulling me closer and running a gentle hand up and down my side in a soothing manner, "What's gotten you so upset?"

"It's nothing Alois, can you please let me up?," I muttered softly, all the while trying to pry his arms off from around my waist.

He just pulled me closer and asked, "Why should I? Your obviously upset and the last thing I want to do is leave you suffering while I could have done something?". I tried to pull away from him again only to shift to much to the side.

My crotch collided with his thigh.

He froze and unintentionally gave me the opportunity to escape. I felt my cheeks burn hotter that the fires of hell and my tears singed at my eyelids as I threw his arms from my middle and dashed to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me; I walked over to the bathtub, and I sat down in a fetal position to try and avoid my merciless thoughts of his impending rejection of me.

I let my tears fall silently as I heard the door open quietly, and the sound of Alois' bare feet hitting the tiled floor of the bathroom began to resemble a death toll.

I whimpered patheticly, and curled in on myself more.

I felt his body slip in behind me in the tub.

He wrapped his arms around me once again and laid his head on my back, placing our bodies so that a sheet of paper could not fit in between our bodies.

After a few minutes of the deafening silence the boy behind me sighed, and pulled me up so I was sitting trembling in his lap as he tried to calm me down. He eventually forced my tear streaked face up and with gentle fingertips he brushed away the tears from it.

"Why were you so afraid, Ciel? That kind of thing is normal." he prodded my mind slightly, questing for an answer.

I kept silent, trying to keep my line of vision away from his face. He sighed and asked again, "Ciel, are you afraid of me?".

I said nothing still, hoping he would vanish so I could be tormented by my demons in peace. He shook me slightly, "Ciel, answer me... _please_?". Hearing his pleading voice hurt me, I didn't want to cause him pain.

I sighed and removed his hand from my chin. I held it in my grasp and thought for a moment. Could I really tell him about _that? _Surely not, but he sounded so upset. I huffed and looked his in the eye. He stared back at me with his piercing crystal blue gaze, neither blinking nor shifting his gaze to something else in the room.

"Alois," I began shakily, "Yes, I suppose I am afraid of you... I fearful of my treacherous mind and body and your reactions to them." I spoke quietly, silently hoping that he wouldn't hear me. His looked softened and he tucked my head under his chin and began to rock me.

We still sat in silence, he hadn't yet said a word to confirm neither deny my fears. My unfaithful mind began to conger the thoughts of scenarios that could play out soon. So, I just sat and waited for the inevitable.

His breath puffed against my sleep disturbed hair as he sighed. "There is nothing for you to be anxious about, Ciel," he began unexpectedly, calling me from my depressing thoughts and forcing my mind attention back to the present time, "Those types of things are normal for boys at at our age.". He spoke calmly, trying to calm me down. He assured me that it didn't make me 'strange' or 'a freak', he simply insisted that it was just nature taking it's course.

But then he asked me one question I wasn't prepared to answer. "Ciel, just who were you dreaming about?" he asked calmly. I pulled out of his embrace and looked at him. His eyes spoke of longing and hope. I looked away and curled away from him again.

"You.".

I heard his breath hitch behind me as I said that. I clenched my eyes closed and hoped that I would vanish from the bathroom.

Next thing I knew I was in his arms again with his head buried in my neck, breathing in my scent for some bizarre reason. After a few moments of this he swung be up to carry me in his arms like a groom would his bride, after such act I demanded that he put me only to be ignored, and I found myself on my back on the bed with Alois' body hovering over mine.

I squirmed and writhed to get free to no avail. He pulled my arms up above my head and held them there at my struggles. I scraped my now sharp, ebony painted nailed over the backs of his hand and I managed to bite him on his arms several times in an attempt to flee, however none of my attempts were successful. I eventually tired myself out and laid still below him.

I looked up at him and once again gazed up at his eyes. They were glittering down at me with admiration, affection, and lust, the latter worried me the most. I didn't understand what he was thinking. I was about to tell him to get off me when he suddenly leaned in to me and laid his head next mine.

"Good," he muttered, "I would most likely have to them if it was anyone else but me." he told he quietly, whispering it in my ear. I sat dumb founded in the silence of the otherwise empty bedroom, my gaze still stuck on his warm crystal eyes.

He must have realized I had nothing to say to that, so he spoke again.

"Ciel, would you like to for me to court you?" he asked huskily, letting his warm breath ghost over the shell of my ear. I shivered at the feeling of it then snapped back to reality as he chuckled in my ear, it was then that his question truly hit me.

I began to panic.

I fought with everything I had to escape from under him. I started scratched him, and biting him again, and soon after I began that he had to hold me down.

My breath was erratic at this point and the loud thrum of the blood flooding through my veins was consuming my senses as I saw the edges of my vision turn a slight tinge of red. The eyes above me widened as I felt Ciel slip.

He immediately let me go and pulled me up as he clutched he to his chest as he slowly rubbed my sides. The thing inside faded and the panic backed into the place in the dark crevice in my mind from which it came from.

Alois pulled away and once again pulled my face so I was looking him dead in the eye. "Ciel, do you even know the real meaning of courting?" he inquired. I looked down and shook my head in a negative answer.

He sighed again.

"Courting is when an individual wishes to show their affections and to demonstrate their abilities as a possible mate to another individual. The one who initially begins the courting will usually give the other gifts in attempt to win them over," he stopped for a moment, "The one who is asked by the other has the right to deny them, but they will usually not give up for some time." he explained to me as he gently combed his ivory skinned fingers through my hair.

After a few minutes of more silence he asked me again, "Ciel, would you like for me to court you?".

I still said nothing nor did anything to indicate any sort of response from me he sighed and got up.

I slumped onto the bed from his unexpected movement and looked up from my spot on the bed with a questioning look in my eyes. HE looked at me from the doorway and shook his head before looking away from me.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you unexpectedly, especially after your panic about what happened to your body earlier tonight. I'm going to go check on Estelle then head down stairs and go downstairs and try at making tea. You probably need some time to think and be by your self tonight." he muttered quietly. He shut the door behind him and I heard the soft slap of his sock-less feet hitting the hardwood flooring of the hallway as he made his way to the nursery.

I starred blankly at the door for several minutes while I tried to let my mind catch up with what had happened tonight. I snapped out of my gaze and flopped onto by back on the bed and let out a lung full of air.

'What am I going to do?', I asked myself internally, 'Do I accept?'. I knew what I wanted to answer but that fear of his possible betrayal still lingered at the fore front of my mind. Could I find it in myself to trust someone with my body again.

I would have to tread carefully if I did say yes, his actions tonight showed me that he could easily lose control and I might accidentally hurt him if he did.

I rolled over to face away from the door and pulled the covers over me until they touched the underside of my chin. I closed my eyes and decided that I would give it a try. I curled into myself and fell into a restless sleep, and for the first time in several months, I slept alone on that giant now cold and virtually empty bed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ta da! I finished it! Once again, if this chapter sucked, I'm sorry, but I'm sick. Please forgive me. Alright, tell me what you think. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Send me your opinion in the little box below.**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Hugs,**

**Raven**


End file.
